SP V KND Movie 3: Fast Forward
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: After the Break Up of Stan and Wendy and moving to Tegridy Farms, Stan finds an online date from a Yaoi Girl. Into a new world of Tokyo Cyberspace, the group ventures off into the City. Featuring Nigel Uno of KND as Spaceman and Leslie Meyers as Glitchgirl. I do now own characters (Art by Liam on YouTube).


South Park by Trey Parker and Matt Stone...

Kids Next Door by Tom Warburton...

Fanmade Hero Forms by Afterdreamer Productions AND the internet...

Afterdreamer Productions Presents

"SP V KND: Fast Forward"

(Story Begin)

(Part 1: New Team)

In all of Stan's dates to come to replace Wendy, all of them had bad luck. Like one time, he found Rebecca, one of Kyle's exes... inside Raisins... He tried dating Leslie, but she's with Jimmy (P.S. Leslie did gave Stan a kiss on the cheek, making Wendy hate Stan more). All the girls of South Park are total jerks to the boys that Stan decided to disband the group.

HOWEVER, instead of disbanding, the heroes banned Callgirl, which she became independent and didn't mind anyways since she and the girls roleplay Superheroes. However, to replace Callgirl, they got Leslie, aka Glitchgirl.

Glitchgirl is an Ad Hero who most Youtubers like. For instance, she puts ads on certain videos which deserved ads, forcing YouTube to cough up ad revenue and she even disables Douchetubers' ad revenue, and preventing them from getting anymore money. Unlike Callgirl, she too can destroy phones, but at a faster rate.

Back to Stan, Leslie feels sorry for the poor guy. His home is now in a farm, his heart broke, and he has a small group.

One day, in Tegridy Farms, the Original 5 were back together, that being Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Butters due to Leslie moving the South Park Treehouse into Tegridy Farms. Randy and Towlie didn't mind as long as the tree didn't take any nutrients from the weed. But as far as that goes, the tree devoured nutrient compost from the dead cows the farmers killed.

To cheer everyone up, Cartman decided that Freedom Pals now named Freedom Fighters, to be just The Coon, Human Kite, Toolshed, Mysterion, Professor Chaos and Glitchgirl, and wherever Mexican Joker was since he was getting his papers to sign his mom and dad in eversince he won this year's Hero Royale Championship (Which was probably the last Championship) and as promised, gets whatever he wants. Leslie hacked into the system and got him and his parents signed in legal citizenship. If AJ could win again, he'd wish for freeing his brethren of youth. But THAT, is now gone.

Suddenly, AJ arrived in a Nissan, with his family.

"AJ!" The boys called out.

AJ came out running to his friends and group hugging them.

"How does it feel to be legal?" asked Cartman.

"So much better." AJ replied. "I see that-"

"Yeah yeah, wanna play? You're the villain!" Cartman and his friends ran into the house.

"No fair!" AJ ran inside.

AJ's Big Sister, Alicia and Shelly got along because they hate their little brothers, and they don't hate each other.

On the dinner table, Mrs Sanchez made enchiladas for everyone to eat.

Sharon punched Stan. "Turd!"

Alicia pinched AJ. "Pendejo!"

AJ and Stan left the house with their enchiladas, making the kids uncomfortable.

"Kyle, I'm starting to getting allergic to undercover Teen Ninjas..." Cartman faked his cough and took his enchiladas.

"Yeah." Kyle followed along with Kenny.

Leslie squinted at the two bratty teens and zapped both of them with static across the table. She then leaves the table and followed her friends to the Treehouse, where she doesn't have to see anyone who hates her friends.

In the treehouse, everyone transformed into their hero suits, eating their enchiladas.

"Mmm!" Mysterion complemented AJ. "Your mom has the best cooking."

"Isn't that the only cooking you've ever eaten, Mysterion?" asked Coon.

Stan was poking his food with his fork and eating a part of it.

"Anything wrong, Toolshed?" Asked Professor Chaos.

"It must be lonely being single..." Leslie replied to Chaod and Toolshed.

"It is... But hey, at least we get a better fighter better than Wendy..." Toolshed sighs.

"Where's Human Kite?" asked Mysterion.

After everyone finished eating, everyone went to look for Kyle, and they found him typing in something intk the computer.

"Kyle?" asked Toolshed, what are you doing?

"I found something on the internet for you." Human Kite looked into Toolshed's Fanmail and found a digital website. It was a video of a Japanese Girl from some sort of Digital Space, dressed in a Kimono. She bows lightly.

(A/N: I won't waste my time doing a Japanese Accent)

"Toolshed! My name is Yuna! I am a big fan of you! I heard you and Callgirl broke up and disbanded the group... But I want to prove you I can be the Heroine you need!" Yuna takes her camera to a room which has the girls who draw Yaoi of Super Craig and Wonder Tweek.

The Yaoi girls cheered Toolshed in a dance and cheer in Japanese. "GO TOOLSHED!"

The video goes off as a portal appeared within the computer. The portal showed the same cyberspace that was in the background inside Yuna's video.

Toolshed was motivated to go in so he took space and was about to run until Toolshed and Mexican Joker caught him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" asked Mysterion.

"I'm going in to meet Yuna!" answered Toolshed.

"Wait! Let us come with you!" Human Kite chose to follow.

"WHAT?!" Coon, Mexican Joker, Professor Chaos, and Mysterion looked at Human Kite.

"It could be a trap, Stan." Glitchgirl tried talking some sense into Toolshed.

"I'll have to take a chance!" Toolshed ran into the Portal, followed by the rest of his friends!

Suddenly, everyone arrived to the the Cyberspace, which was actually, a big city! As everyone looked behind, the portal closed.

"Uh oh.." Coon looked a bit worried.

"Now look what you've done!" Mysterion barked at Toolshed.

"All hope is not lost!" Glitchgirl's eyes glow as she tried manipulating the system of the Cyberspace.

(Part 1 Complete!)

(Part 2: Power to the Kids!)

Glitchgirl was raising her hands up and taking a deep breath, trying to control the Cyberspace with her Ad powers as visible Signal Waves can be seen from her eyes.

"Any use, Glitchgirl?" Mysterion asked in his deep dark hero tone.

Glitchgirl explained as her powers slowly start to retract. "No use... We're inside a Motherboard Chip, about 30 Gigabytes, each one of us taking 1 Byte. Approximately a 50 Million Living here or connected to Tokyo Cyberspace."

"Lame..." Said the Coon as he was about to break character, but suddenly thinks of a quote. "I mean - We're stuck inside this world, with no way out!"

"This whole city runs on an Operating System better than Apple." Glitchgirl concluded.

"Who can run a better operating system than Apple?!" Asked Toolshed. "Even they can't get viruses!"

"But they can't be fixed." Mexican Joker said in his Spanish/Mexican Accent. Everyone looks at him. "Think about it, since when does ANYBODY repair an Apple Phone?!"

"So what we need is to break the city!" Professor Chaos brought out his lightning hammer of Chaos.

"Do that and we'll all get deleted." Glitchgirl calculated. "The only way we'll able to get out is for someone to reprogram everyone back into their bodies. But unfortunately, it will be forever, and not even the government would bother to help unless they get sued..."

"Who would fight for us?" Professor Chaos panicked.

Suddenly, a group of Anti Viruses appeared to kick OUT a group of sexual predators, scammers, and even underage people.

"What are they doing?" Asked Human Kite.

"These must be the Anti Social Injustice Troops." Glitchgirl explained. "They kick out every underage child, sexual predators, scammers, etcetera..."

"So that means we get to go home?!" Butters got s bit happy.

"We'll be BANNED from this place until we're older..." Leslie concluded.

"Oh no! Then we won't have time to meet Yuna!" Toolshed looked sad.

"Then we can't give up!" Shouted Human Kite as he took flight!

"Don't hold anything back!" Mysterion charged as he charged forward with a charging kick to a bot, following with the Coon cutting one into bits, and then another!

Toolshed built K9 Wheels out of the mechanical pieces he has left and ordered a Selfdestruct sequence as soon as the K9's hit the bots!

Professor Chaos and Mexican Joker used their Hammer and Crowbar to break the bots and defend Glitchgirl as she charged a Cyberwave. (A Glitchy Kamehameha Wave, aka her Super Special!)

"Cyber... WAVE!" Glitchgirl blasted a wave of light and demorphing rays that turned the bots into Materials.

Soon enough, more and more bots marched by and surrounded the Heroes!

Everyone got back to back to back with each other to defend their position.

As one charged, Human Kite guarded the group with his Kite Shield which swirled into a forcefield ball around the heroes! The shield bounced the charging bot back!

Suddenly! Another fighter joined in the battle by using some sort of Gravity Vectors coming from the sails of his backpack, carrying a Bot and sweeping away enemies with their body!

Cleaning up the army, the hero revealed himself.

"Nigel Uno..." Leslie scanned.

"That's Spaceman, for now." The hero with a red sweater and PC shades, that he won for beating up PC Principal, smirked as he joined into the battle! "Heroes! Assemble!"

The group charged and attacked with each punch and kick, avoiding to get hit by a ban hammer! It is easier with Nigel's Space Physics Abibilites as he guards the group with his space vectors!

Suddenly, after deciding there was too much Bots to slay, the group retreated and left into alleyways to avoid being seen, and luckily, thanks to Leslie, they were safe.

"Excellent save, Glitchgirl!" Spaceman congratulated Glitchgirl.

"Thank you, Spaceman." Glitchgirl grinned at him.

"Hey guys, look!" The Coon laughs at a vending machine. "Vending Machine that sells Burgers and Pizza!" He continued laughing.

Glitchgirl inputs Currency inside the machine and waited at least a few seconds and got her order. She then revealed a nicely cooked burger from its package.

"Wow!" Human Kite and Toolshed said amazed.

"Hey let me order!" Professor Chaos tried putting in his allowance, but was stopped by Glitchgirl and Spaceman.

"Do that and we get caught. Allow me." Said Glitchgirl as she turned Professor Chaos's money into electric Currency.

"I want the Bacon Burger!" Professor Chaos pointed as Glitchgirl ordered the food.

After a few seconds, the burger was done cooking and was sent packaged to Butters.

Both Coon and Professor Chaos dug into the burgers, that being Leslie giving hers to Cartman, and was amazed at the results.

"Enough sight seeing!" Mysterion budged in. "We got to look for this Yuna girl and find a way out of here!"

Suddenly, Spaceman sees someone familiar to an Adult Villain he's seen before, either that or just an illusion, because after a blink, they were gone.

"Are you okay, Nigel?" Asked Toolshed.

"I'm... fine, Stan." Answered Spaceman. "Let's just advance."

"Hey, Nigel!" Asked Professor Chaos. "How did you get here?!"

"Out of all this time, you ask that now?!" Coon yelled at Professor Chaos.

"Well, I did made it past the lockdown, making sure the Kids Next Door of South Park is okay, even after the disbanding of Freedom Pals." Spaceman answered. "Plus, I found these weird plants outside the treehouse. Is that your farm, Toolshed?"

"That's... my dad's farm." Said Toolshed slowly getting sad.

"Let's not ask anymore questions." Human Kite suggested.

"Let's keep moving." Glitchgirl signaled.

After quietly destroying some bots and learning more about the place, the Heroes get closer and closer to Yuna's Email Signal, at least according to Glitchgirl.

Meanwhile, in the outside world, Callgirl was furious about Stan's date with Leslie, but was blaming herself about letting the girls attacking the boys and causing the gender wars after the Troll Attacks from Kyle's Dad, Gerald Broflovski.

After the disband, she has been living fine, but after what Leslie said to Stan.

(Flashback to Leslie and Stan's date)

"I won't find a girl prefect for me..." Stan cried into Leslie.

Wendy passes by with Nelly.

"It's okay Stan, you just need someone who cares for you, who understands you, and who will be there when you count on it. I'm sure you can find someone even better than that girl you calk Wendy." Leslie gives a kiss on Stan's cheek, which Stan got up and smiled at Leslie as she wipes his tears.

(Ending of Flashback)

Wendy was frustrated with Stan's decision to date an Ad, but even THAT Ad can make Stan happier than Wendy can. After those heartbreaks, those times cheating on him. Wendy doesn't even know what she is anymore.

"STAN YOU ****" Wendy tossed out a picture of her and Stan. "Why did you hurt me like that?! After all those times I've been with you!... I guess it's my fault I hurt you too..."

Wendy looks down and planys her face into a pillow as she lied down, sobbing a little.

The girls were on monitor, hearing everything.

"Oh no..." said Bebe. "Look what we've done..."

Nelly looks away, not caring as she looks guilty of falsely accusing the boys of anything.

But then looking at Heidi, she doesn't look normal as she didn't get any sleep with Cartman breaking his heart.

'Those boys! They deserve breaking up with us! They're not worthy of Goddesses like us!' Nelly thought.

Suddenly, Lola was looking onto a website that looked promising. Tokyo Cyberspace! But suddenly, after looking up the news, Lola found out there were a group of heroes who were wanted out of the server!

"Oh no!" Shouted Lola.

"What is it, Lola?!" asked Nicole.

"You might want to take a look at this!" Lola shared the screen, showing the girls of a poster of the wanted people from the server. It showed The Coon, Toolshed, Human Kite, Mysterion, Glitchgirl, Mexican Joker, Professor Chaos and Spaceman!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! SHOWING ME THAT WIENER KID?!" Nelly barked.

Wendy looked and was shocked at the news.

"I hope Callgirl doesn't stop them!" Red crossed her arms. "Toolshed is a boy and we hate boys!"

"Maybe you do, but I know Callgirl will save her Prince!" Wendy wipes her tears, turned off the call and got dressed and tried hacking into the server, which summoned a portal and sucked her in.

(Part 2 Complete!)

(Part 3 Online Date)

After a few minutes heading into Yuna's signal, the heroes found themselves into a Basketball Arena.

"Huh, that's strange." Said Toolshed. "I thought we found the signal."

Suddenly, a cybergate had locked down onto the heroes!

"****!" Everyone was about to touch the gates when Leslie pulled them back.

"These gates are laced with Ban Codes!" Leslie warned them. "Touch them and you'll get kicked!"

Suddenly, the group of Yaoi girls surrounded Human Kite and Toolshed and locked them inside.

"Hey! What the hell!" Shouted Human Kite.

"Oh! Human Kite! Toolshed!" The Yaoi Girl Yuna appeared. "We waited all our lives to see this event! We're your biggest fans!"

"Why are you locking us inside this cage?!" Human Kite argued.

"Just hold still so we can draw you two!" Another Yaoi girl took out her note book and begin drawing Yaoi of Human Kite and Toolshed.

"Not so fast, you perverted freaks!" Shouted Spaceman. "Let my friends go and you'll be left unharmed!"

"Is that Nigel Uno?!" Squealed a Fangirl. "I've been drawing you and Wallaby Beatles together all my life!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Shouted Spaceman as he broke character and lost his powers. "Oh no!"

"Let my people go, Yaoi Girls!" Glitchgirl levitated into the air.

"Oh look what we have here! An Ad!" Shouted one of the Yaoi girls. "I know the right people to deal with you!"

The Yaoi girl drew Toolshed and Human Kite with Abs and strong muscles.

"Human Kite, honey, what shall we do with these pests?!" Asked Yaoi Toolshed.

"Let's break them, Toolshed, my dear!" Answered Yaoi Human Kite.

"Oh gawd!" Shouted Coon as he broke character and lost his powers. "Dammit!"

"Professor Chaos, Mysterion, Mexican Joker! Cover me while I recover Coon and Spaceman!" Glitchgirl ordered as she flew to Nigel and Cartman!

Professor Chaos, Mysterion and Mexican Joker prepared for battle against the two muscular anti heroes!

(Battle Begin!)

The Yaoi's charged onto Mexican Joker first, but Mexican Joker tossed out a Molotov Cocktail and swung his bat to ward them away! After swatting fifteen hits, the bat broke, maybe because the musvles were too hard.

"Uh oh!" Mexican Joker loojed at the handle of the bat as he was tossed into a Basketball Hoop and dropped to the ground.

Professor Chaos charged up his Electricity and tazed Yaoi Human Kite, but Human Kite slammed his kite into the Professor like it was a steel pan!

Mysterion then took charge, jumped and kicked the heads of the two Yaoi's and then punched their backs! But it had little effect... Mysterion was then grabbed and tossed away to the Ban Plank as Mexican Joker SAVED him by recovering and tackling him into a wall!

Glitchgirl reenergized the two broken heroes and then the remaining three heroes got up and charged!

"Look, sweetie!" said Yaoi Toolshed. "More Villains to clobber!"

"Let's pound them, after that, pound me!" Yaoi Human Kite teased.

"GROSS!" The real Human Kite and Toolshed crigned at the sight and vision of their talking.

"Heroes! Attack!" Spaceman ordered.

The Coon charged into Yaoi Human Kite as he clawed out the Kite and his outfit! Professor Chaos then got up and zapped the Giant Yaoi with great power!

Spaceman then grabbed Mysterion and Mexican Joker to their feet with Space Vectors and then they all charged into Yaoi Toolshed with sheer punches, beating him down!

"Cyber!" Glitchgirl levitated and used her Super Special as the boys moved away from the blast radius! "WAVE!"

Glitchgirl blasted a wave of space that turned the Two Yaois into paper! She then breaks the cage with coding ads into the bars and exploding them with malware, which didn't affect the Cyberspace.

The girls were satisfied with their results and kept summoning more Yaoi Giants of Toolshed and Human Kite!

The heroes breathed hard as one pair was enough.

"PHONE DESTROYER!" Phones on the Yaoi Giants started exploding!

"Huh?!" Human Kite and Toolshed looked to the right and saw Callgirl, with her make-up looking like she cried a lot.

She's sobbing. "Stay away from my Toolshed!" Callgirl then broke the gate with her own coding and then faced Glitchgirl.

"Wendy?! What are you doing?!" Asked Glitchgirl as she was hit by a Selfie Stick!

Callgirl keeps hitting Glitchgirl until she's hurt badly.

"That's enough! Wendy!" Spaceman barged in but his jetpacks exploded with Callgirl's hacking!

Callgirl then looked at Toolshed and started hitting him with hard hits!

"WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?!" Callgirl keeps hitting Stan with her Selfie Stick, even as he gained bruises! "I KNOW I'VE FAILED YOU MANY TIMES! BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES YOU! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU! DON'T YOU SEE STAN?!..." Callgirl then hugs the bruised Toolshed while they both broke character, as Wendy cries into his chest. "You belong with me..."

"Wendy..." Stan hugs back his only girl.

The couple looked at each other and kissed.

Mexican Joker, Professor Chaos, Mysterion, Human Kite, Glitchgirl and Spaceman smiled while Coon looked away but grinned secretly, from turning around, the bots arrived!

Everyone stood still as they wee surrounded but the bots didn't stop the heroes.

Glitchgirl looked into the cameras and scanned everything. "This whole thing was on film on live Japanese TV."

The Coon got an idea and posed. "You see, love comes from the heart and doesn't come online or the judgement of others! Love is those for who truly care! You can find it in your heart to love someone! And that's why we-"

Though it was live, the people in Japan were not understanding what The Coon just said, and so the Bots banned the heroes out of Tokyo Cyberspace.

The crew arrived at the treehouse of Tegridy Farms as the portal closed and everything was back to normal.

"Wendy?" asked Stan. "Did you mean all that when you hit me?"

"Yes, Stan..." Wendy hugs her returning boyfriend. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Wendy..." Stan cuddled with his happy returning girlfriend.

"Get a room!" Shouted Cartman.

"Alright." Said Nigel. "I'll just tell the Supreme Leader that we got Callgirl back. And don't worry, secret of this sacred internet city is safe with me! That is if it's still a secret."

And with that, Nigel reported back to base about the return of Callgirl. Stendy was now back, and Leslie couldn't been more prouder of Wendy's decision. Though the girls may not like it, her aching heart is now healed with the boy of her life. Safe and sound from internet dates and back with her once more.

(Part 3 Complete!)

(The End!)

(Credits)

Stan Marsh as Toolshed

Kyle Broflovski as Human Kite

Eric Cartman as The Coon

Kenny McCormick as Mysterion

Leopold Butters Stotch as Professor Chaos

Alejandro White Sanchez as Mexican Joker

Leslie Meyers as Glitchgirl

Wendy Testaburger as Callgirl

Featuring

Nigel Uno from Sector V of the Kids Next Door as Spaceman

(Writing Operative Credits)

Characters by

South Park by Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Kids Next Door by Tom Warburton

(Animation Idea)

South Park Studios

Hero Story Directed by:

Your's truly, The Afterdreamer (Johnny Sanchez)


End file.
